


Modell 'Deprimierter Single'

by Klara_Blum



Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash, sort of
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Blum/pseuds/Klara_Blum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cenk möchte nicht Weihnachten feiern. Uwe hat andere Pläne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modell 'Deprimierter Single'

**Author's Note:**

> Danke an Holundergeist fürs Betalesen.  
> (Und ja August/September ist doch die beste Zeit alle alten Weihnachts-fics hochzuladen)

“Was?”, entfuhr es Cenk, als Uwe mit zwei voll bepackten Tüten in seine Wohnung spazierte.

„Da ist alles drin, was zwei deprimierter Singles zum Weihnachtsfeiern brauchen“, erklärte sein Chef und begann auszupacken.

„Ein Plastikweihnachtsbaum.“

Als er das scheußliche, mit roten und goldenen Kugeln behangenen Gebilde abstellte, begann es, _Jingle Bells_ zu spielen und sich im Takt dazu zu wiegen.

„Edler Rotwein.“

Zwei Flaschen kamen zum Vorschein, dann ein Stapel Zettel. 

„Karten aller Pizza- und sonstiger Dienste hier in der Gegend. Wir haben die Wahl zwischen Italienisch, Chinesisch, Thailändisch, Marokkanisch und Indisch.“ 

Er kramte weiter.

„Mehr Weihnachtsdeko.“

Mehrere Sterne, Engel und ein Mistelzweig wurden im Raum verteilt.

Cenk beobachtete ihn dabei mit immer ungläubigerem Staunen und brachte schließlich hervor: „Ich überlege gerade, ob ich einen Arzt rufen soll."

„Weihnachtsmuffel,“ kam die prompte Erwiderung.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich Muslim bin, oder?“

„Das waren unsere Nachbarn früher auch, aber das hat sie nie davon abgehalten einen Baum aufzustellen.“

„So einen?“ Cenk ging einen Schritt auf das Plastikmonstrum zu, woraufhin das Ding sofort wieder anfing zu singen.

„Nein“, erklärte Uwe. „Das ist wie gesagt das Model 'deprimierter Single'.“

„Bräuchte da nicht jeder von uns einen?“, fragte Cenk trocken.

„Genau deswegen werden wir ja zusammen feiern, um zu sparen.“, sagte Uwe grinsend.

„Sag mal, wie viel von dem Rotwein hattest du bisher?“  
„Gar nichts. Ich bin einfach in Weihnachtsstimmung.“

Cenk betrachtete noch ein wenig seine Wohnung, samt der blondgelockten Engel und grell blinkender Sterne und sagte dann langsam: „OK. Aber ich hab eine Bedingung: Das hier“, er schnappte sich den Stapel Bestellzettel und stopfte ihn in den Papierkorb, „lassen wir mal schön. Wenn ich schon das alles hier ertragen muss, will ich dazu wenigstens ein anständiges türkisches Essen. Und du, mein Lieber, wirst mir beim Kochen helfen.“

„Ganz wie du willst.“


End file.
